Un novio para navidad
by loboes6996
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo en navidad? ¿No quisieras encontrar a alguien para alegrarte? eso es justo lo que le sucedera en esta historia
1. Chapter 1

Quien quiere novio? nadie? Aclaro, no era un titulo, es una oferta. OK no. Si es un titulo.

Alguna vez se sintieron que por la epoca navideña se sienten extremadamente solos?

Bueno, yo no suelo escribir sobre fairy tail pero bueno, tenia un motivo. Como sea, me disculpo por esto ya que lo hice en hora y media de madrugada y por eso esta en partes. Bueno aqui esta la historia

Un novio para navidad

Era medio dia y 2 estudiantes caminaban a casa hablando normalmente de sus planes para navidad. Una de ellas era rubia y alta, la otra era una pequeña peliazul.

-Y Natsu me invito a comer con su amigo Gray y Juvia, asi que ese dia ¿Eh, Levy-chan te encuentras bien? -Dijo la rubia preocupada por su amiga

-Si -la pequeña respondio con una mirada baja

-Has estado muy rara desde que dije que iria con... -Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que podria causarle eso a su amiga -Ya veo, estas celosa

-¿Que, porque estaria celosa? -Le grito rapidamente mientras se quedo quieta obserbvando a la rubia

-Vamos Levy-chan, siempre te pones asi cada vez que hablo de mi novio, o de Juvia y su novio, o de Erza y sunovio o Evergreen y su...

-Ya callate -Levy la interrumpio pues no queria oir mas

-Vamos, seguro que Natsu tiene un amigo para presentarte, despues de todo eres muy linda, inteligente, amigable. Apuesto a que muchos chicos se fijarian en ti

Levy se sonrojo y trataba de ocultarlo

-Me tengo que ir. Cuidate, nos vemos Lucy-chan -La pequeña salio apresurada

Es tan tierna, considera esto un regalo adelantado -Lucy saco su telefono y marco mientras sonreia -Natsu, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

Esa noche, Levy pensaba demasiado como para poder dormir

-Quisiera tener un novio, quero decir, ¿porque no tengo, porque siempre van por las altas, rubias y un buen par de... -Levy se detuvo al escuchar un ruido de una lata muy cerca de su casa

Miro por la ventana pero solo veia personas caminando, nada especial, decidio tratar de dormir.

-Buenos dias Levy-Chan- Lucy la miraba con una sonrisa muy notoria

-Buenos dias ¿te sucede algo, por que la sonrisa?

-No es nada, solo estoy emocionada por algo que sucedera -Lucy habia planeado presentarle a un chico asi que estaba ansiosa, para ella tambien tenia que dejarla a solas -Casi lo olvido, hoy no podre acompañarte a casa, ire a otro lado. La clase de Natsu saldra temprano asi que..

-Claro, esta bien -La peliazul sentia curiosidad pero si le dejaba seguir probablemente le restregaria como va con Natsu y eso ya le comenzaba a molestar

Durante todo el dia, Lucy conservo su sonrisa hacia Levy. Al momento de irse a casa, Levy se la pasaba imaginando historias de amor donde 2 desconocidos se encuentran y se enamoran

-Como quisiera una historia asi- Bajo la mirada y se deprimio en su mundo

-Disculpe -Un hombre alto y con un aspecto aterrador le toco el hombro -Disculpe ¿tiene un momento?

-Ah- Levy se sorprendio, despues de un momento se calmo y hablo - ¿Si? -No sabia que sucedia ni quien era ese chico aterrador pero tenia curiosidad por saberlo -Esta bien ¿Que ocupas?

-Em, hola s-soy Gajeel, estoy en la m-misma... esto escuela y... ah -Puso su mano sobre su cara -No se como hacer esto... soy un... Lo lamento, ire directamente al punto. Yo te vi caminando hace un momento y me dije: Woah, que hermosa es, me arrepentire si no hablo con ella. Asi que, ¿Te molesta si hablo contigo un momento?

Levy se sonrojo, parecia un tomate, un tomate muy pequeño. No sabia como responder, el dijo "que hermosa". ¿Esto es lo que buscaba? una posibilidad de tener novio. Ademas no se veia tan malo, solo aterrador al principio

-Esta bien, hablemos. Me llamo Levy -Asi comenzaron a conocerse -Y la musica que me gusta es...

-Yo en lo personal prefiero el metal. Dime ¿que comidas prefieres?

-De comida yo diria que una buena pizza y un buen helado, pero no con este frio

-¿Pizza? soy mas de hamburguesas pero sabe bien -Ese hombre alto sentia que no tenian demasiado en comun. El tenia miedo a que no tuvieran algo con que conectarse. Afortunadamente había leído muchos articulos en internet acerca de "Como hablar con chicas por primera vez" -¿Que tal peliculas, que has visto ultimamente?

-Bueno, en realidad no he visto muchas ultmamente, veras, yo prefiero los libros- Entonces Gajeel sentia como si fuera a caer de un avion, sentia todas sus esperanzas esfumandose en su cara mientras el veia sin poder hacer nada- Y la semana pasado compre el lobo estepario...

-Lobo estepario... Es mi libro favorito. Lo lei hace meses cuando...

Desde ese momento las cosas mejoraron para los dos

-Y entonces Lucy cayo sobre mi, jajaja. Si hubieras estado alli Gajeel

Los dos se comenzaron a conectar, no buscando similitudes, sino buscando lo mejor de si mismo

-Y aunque estaba en primaria me molesto que me dijera: "¿Que va a hacer el nene?" -Gajeel tenia demasiadas historias y aunque algunas podrian asusar a algunos, a esa pequeña parecia agradarle - Y en eso lo golpeo hasta que comenzo a llorar

-jajaja, sabes al principio crei que eras alguien timido -Levy continuo platicando sin darse cuenta de que tan rapido pasaba el tiempo

-Me esta dando hambre, ven te invito esa pizza que dijimos -Dijo muy caballeroso

-No se, te acabo de conocer, no quiero que me invites nada -Aunque queria aceptar la peliazul sabia que lo acababa de conocer

-Por favor tomatito, quiero seguir conociendote y si un poco de pizza es el costo con gusto lo pagare ¿Que dices?

-Entonces creo que si acepto. ¿Dijiste tomatito?

-Si, estabas tan sonrojada gihi- Dijo mientras se reia de un modo extraño

-¿Y que me dices tu? estabas tan nervioso que tartamudeabas?

Asi continuaron sus burlas, comieron pizza y se conocieron. Lamentablemente llego el momento de despedirse, pues eran las 10:00 y Levy se encontraba lejos de su casa. Amablemente Gajjel la acompaño ya que fue su culpa que estuvieran afuera tan tarde. Al momento de llegar no sabia que decir

-¿Entonces esto es una despedida? Siento que fue muy rapido.

-Yo igual, quisiera que el dia durara mas- la pequeña se quedo observando a gajeel

-Bien... Te gustaria que nos vieramos algun otro di...

-!S¡ -Contesto tan rapido que no lo dejo termina -Intercambiaron numeros y procedieron a irse a sus casas

Al final del dia Levy no pudo dormir y se levanto y trato de hablar consigo misma. ¿Esto es real? fue tan magico ¿Porque me hablo a mi?. No llego a ninguna respuesta, volvio a su cama y trato de volver a dormir.

-Creo que solo tengo que disfrutar de esto. No todo tiene porque tener una explicacion- Cerro lo ojos -Kyaah -Grito levy mientras abraaba su almohada de emocion


	2. Chapter 2:Caida

Bien, aqui estoy tratando de terminar esta historia en la madrugada, de nuevo. Bien espero la disfruten. disculpen los errores estoy casi dormido.

Un novio para navidad

Minutos antes de empezar las clases Natsu estaba teniendo una conversacion no muy agradable

-Como que no pudiste? -Contesto lucy enojada

-Lo lamento, la mayoria ya tienen novia de acuerdo. Les pregunte a Jet y Droy si les interesaba pero se pelearon y no pudieron decidirse. Hoy les volvere a preguntar, solo calmate

-Que me calme? dijiste que me calmara? -Al parecer la rubia solo se enojaba cada vez mas -Eres un -y continnuo gritandole pues ella estaba muy emocionada por hacer feliz a su amiga

Natsu nunca habia visto a su novia tan molesta y menos por un pequeño error que ni siquiera fue su culpa

-Ya, ya, hare que se decidan, pero por favor deja de gritarme -Decia casi suplicante

-Eso espero, solo haz que tiren una moneda -Respiro un momento y se tranquilizo -Bien, debo irme, nos vemos luego -Le guiño un ojo y salio de alli

Lucy esperaba ver a su amiga y excusarse diciendo que no podria acompañarla, pero cuando llego a clase se encontro algo inesperado

-¿Levy-chan? -Al entrar a su clase vio a su pequeña amiga sonriendo tanto como fuese posible hacerlo -¿Por que esa cara?

-Gihi -rio la pequeña -Ayer, gihi, fue maravilloso

Asi comenzo a decirle cada cosa que le sucedio ayer, se lo dijo antes de clase, entre cada clase, al finalizar las clases, de camino a casa. Le dijo cada pequeño detalle hasta que vio a la cabeza de una persona tratando de ocultarse detras de una cerca muy pequeña para el

-Lu-chan, tengo que hacer algo, no me esperes -Se despidio y se acerco a aquel hombre -Hola, Gihi -Contesto con una gran sonrisa

-Ah, hola, yo crei que caminabas a casa sola asi decidi esperarte pero veo que estas acompañada -Gajeel parecia nervioso

-Ella era Lucy-chan, caminamos juntos cada dia, pero hoy no, entonces, ¿continuamos?

Lucy por su parte caminaba y ocasionalmente volteaba para ver si podia verlos a lo lejos y mientras lo hacia recibio una llamada

-Hola

-Lucy ¿Que sucedio? Jet gano en la moneda y se dirigia hacia alla pero dicen que estaba con un tipo alto y que no alcanaron a ver bien -Natsu comenzo a levantar la voz -Me esforce mucho y despues de todo lo que dijiste esta mañana yo...

-No me hables asi, esto no es mi culpa, tu debiste actuar antes -Contesto gritando aun mas fuerte

-P-perdon -Contesto casi asustado -Lo lamento querida. Entonces que me dices de aquel tipo alto, que Jet vio a lo lejos

-Me dijo que pasaron mucho tiempo juntos ayer, ue se llevaron bien y se llama Gajeel

-¿Gajeel? -Grito natsu sorprendido y enojada a la vez -Ese tipo es un idiota

-¿Como?

-Si, ni siquiera se parece a Levy, el es idiota, saca notas muy bajas, llega tarde en muchas ocasiones, se cree el mejor y se ha peleado en varias ocasiones

-Entonces es igual que tu -Contesto burlona

-Oye -respiro y dejo pasar ese comentario -me he peleado con el pero es otro punto. Hoy se escapo de la ultima clase, ¿porque Levy saldria con alguien asi?

-No lo se ¿se escapo? Asi es como llego antes que nosotras, ya veo de no haberse escapado Jet podria haber llegado antes. ¿No te parece romantico?

-¿Que?

Durante los proximos dias Levy seguia sonriente, pero a natsu le molestaba que alguien como Gajeel se estuviera acercando a la mejor amiga de su novia

-No entiendo ¿Porque estan juntos? -Natsu le preguntaba a su amigo Gray, un amante de lo frio

-dejalo ya, no es de tu incumbencia -Le respondio tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado -Ten toma un helado

-Es facil decirlo ¿no te molestaria que Juvia estuviera con un imbecil? -Tomo el helado aunque la temperatura fuera muy baja

-No importa, simplemente no te importa lo que ella haga, no tienes derecho a reclamar

Ven conmigo -Lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la clase de Lucy -mirala bien a la peliazul, es totalmente opuesta a el, ella es solo una pequeña inocente y Gajeel es, bueno Gajeel

Gray observo en clase a Levy leyendo un libro en total tranquilidad, hasta que Lucy comenzo a hablar con ella

-Y dime que hicieron tu y Gajeel -Le pregunto con una mirada picara

-Lucy -Contesto avergonzada -Solo hablamos de acuerdo

-Me pregunto cuando te pedira Gajeel ser su novia, ya me imagino tu cara

-Esto disculpen -Hablo una de sus compañeras que estaba sentada a un lado -¿Acaso dijeron Gajeel?

-Si, es el novio de Levy

-Lucy, silencio por favor

-De acuerdo, pero pronto va a serlo -Lucy siguio avergonzando a su amiga -¿Porque preguntas Juvia?

-Conozco a unGajeel pero no creo que sea el mismo -Saco su celular y les mostro una foto -Acaso es este Gajeel

Efectivamente era el mismo, eso las dejo sorprendidas, ¿Que relacion podrian tener esots 2

-Mira Levy, es el mismo. Juvia por favor, dinos de donde se conocen

-Juvia y Gajeel

-Fueron novios, tu fuiste su novia?

Ya callate lucy-chan -Levy la golpeo con el libro que tenia -Por favor continua

-Juvia y Gajeel son amigos desde que eran niños, es raro que no me haya dicho nada. Me pregunto que ha sucedido con el

-Juvia -la rubia acerco las sillas -Ven, creo que nos llevaremos bien ¿Nos podrias contar mas acerca de como se conocieron?

Mirando desde fuera seguian el duo de fuego y hielo. Gray camino rapidamente a su clase

-¿Que? ¿Juvia lo conoce? -decia frustrado

-¿No es facil cierto? Vamos, continuemos escuchando

-No, lo que dije era cierto, no nos importa. Vamos a clase

Al llegar se sentaron y vieron a Jet dejar sus cosas en el suelo al lado de su asiento, luego paso a hablar con ellos

-Natsu, ¿Sabes que sucedio, sabes quien era el hombre alto?

-No, ella parece que esta saliendo con Gajeel, lo lamento

-Gajeel? Que? -Jet se deprimio y miro la puerta mientras lo veia entrar -Ah ¿porque a mi?

Gajeel no vio la mochila de jet y se sento en en lugar que Jet iba a ocupar

-Es genial ¿no? -Dijo Jet mirando a Gajeel -Siempre quiere ganarme

-Siempre lo hace -Dijo Natsu -Quiere lo que nos importa

-Natsu, te dije que no debemos meternos en esto -Respondio Gray -Olvidemos esto

-¿Tienes algun problema estupido? -Sonrio maliciosamente y se acerco a Jet -¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Nada, solo que veo que disfrutas quitandome lo mio, primero Levy y ahora mi asiento -Jet se acerco a Gajeel

-¿Levy?, yo no hice nada pedazo de idiota- Gajeel se acerco aun mas -Y si asi fuera que harias

Gray se puso en medio de los dos y los alejo

-Vamos, incluso Natsu comenzo a comportarse desde que tiene novia, hazlo tu tambien. Asi que detente Gajeel, si no lo haces solo esas demostrando que tienen razon sobre lo que dicen de ti.

-¿Y que dicen de mi? -Gajeel los miro de una manera agresiva a Natsu y a Jet -Diganlo, no sean cobardes

Gray se puso en frente de Gajeel

Ellos dicen que no mereces estar con Levy, pero si haces esto, solo les daras la raon. Les demostraras que no mereces la mereces, que estaria mejor sin ti y seria mejor que alguien estuviera con alguien que no seas tu, por ejemplo alguien que sepa donde controlarse. Digamos yo...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Gray fue golpeado por Gajeel

-Ven aqui, maldito -El rostro de Gajeel tomo un tono muy diferente a cualquiera de los presentes le hayan visto antes. Su rostro era tan aterrador que algunos de los presentes sintieron un miedo tan grande que no podian moverse

-Gray -Natsu fue inmediatamente enfrente de Gajeel y se decidio a golpearlo

-No -Gray se levanto -Yo lo hare, inmediatamente le devolvio el golpe

-¿Eso es todo? Tu no eres mejor que yo -Gajeel siguio con una mirada totalmente extraña

Ambos intercambiaron algunos golpes hasta que Jet y Natsu trataron de detener a Gajeel

-Demonios -Batallando un poco se libero de ambos y salio de clase -Me largo

La pelea fue tan ruidosa que otros alumnos de otras clases los habian visto. Al salir podia ver a Levy viendolo con un rostro sorprendido el cual paso a triste en un momento. Solo pudo irse sin decir nada

Ese dia, al final de las clases, caminaban Lucy y Levy. Lucy se detuvo

-¿Quieres que te deje sola Levy-chan? -Decia mientras observaba a Gajeel recargado en una pared

-Espera un momento, tengo un mal presentimiento -Levy se le acerco -¿Quieres decir algo?

Si, pero no es sobre lo que sucedio, eso estuvo claro -Dijo friamente, miro hacia a bajo y continuo -Cuando me enfado me vuelvo mas sincero. Tengo que confesarte algo. Cuando nos conocimos te menti, no te hable porque fueras hermosa o quisiera conocerte. Tenia curiosidad por saber como se sentia tener novia pe...

Levy lo abofeteo

-Vamonos Lu-chan -Levy estaba enojada. Continuo caminando hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente -Estoy tan avergonzada y molesta ¿Como pudo? y yo le crei. ¡Aaaaahhhhh! -Levi estaba tan furiosa que comenzo a gritar -Me avergonzo, digo, y yo te lo conte. ¿Como pude creerle? Decir que yo era hermosa, debi suponer que me engañaba

Levy siguio quejandose por mucho tiempo, pero no era la unica enojada

-No quiero que vuelvas a verlo -Dijo Gray en tono grave

-Pero Gray-sama -Juvia parecia lista para suplicar

-No, Gajeel es un idiota, es inestable y peligroso. No quiero que vuelvas a hablarle -Gray se acerco y puso su manos sobre los labios de Juvia -Lo digo porque me preocupas

Bueno hasta aqui porque ya son las 3:30 a.m. Espero mañana ya hacer lo que me dije que haria hace 3 dias. Gracias por ver


	3. Chapter 3 Dolor, Juvia, Perdon, Levy

Y aqui esto, tratando de terminar esto, en la mañana. Lo malo de tratar de escribir es sentirte presionado por tu escrito. En fin, solo necesitas un poco de motivacion, igual que yo. Al final de este capitulo les dire la razon de porque escribi esto, pero me estoy adelantando. Disfruten y gracias por pasar

Despues de clases Natsu caminaba confiado en si mismo y despreocupado acompañado por Gray, su "helado" compañero

-Te lo dije, Gajeel no la merecia -Dijo Natsu feliz -Afortunadamente, Levy, Lucy se alejaran de el ¿Y que te dijo Juvia cuando le dijiste que no podia verlo de nuevo?

-No Hablamos mucho -Gray recordo esa conversacion. Despues de decirselo comenzo a besarla asi que no hablaron mucho

Natsu se detuvo un momento

-Espera ¿No la llevarias a patinar hoy? Recuerdo que mencionaste querer patinar sin camisa

-Si, se supone pero dijo que tenia un compromiso de ultimo momento, menciono a Lucy y no me dijo mucho

-¿Una excusa de ultimo minuto? -Natsu sonrio perversamente -¿No creeras que te engaña o si? -el pelirosa trato de molestarlo

-Idiota. Claro que no, probablemente este confundida por lo de hoy, ademas, tambien pudo molestarse un poco porque le Prohibí verlo de nuevo. Ya callate -Le lanzo una bola de papel y continuaron caminando, pero Gray se puso a pensar en las cosas que Juvia podria hacer. Ridiculo, Juvia nunca haria eso ¿Verdad?

Cuando Gray le dijo a Juvia que no podia volver a verlo Juvia sabia que debia hacer.

Gajeel se encontraba caminando hacia un lugar muy retirado y con varios rios mientras maldecia para si mismo

-Imbecil, idiota -Gajeel decia con una mirada baja -¡Demonios! Si tan solo pudiera... -se sento y se quedo mirando a los rios

Pensaba y pensaba todo lo que le habia sucedido y aun no podia estar tranquilo

-¿Gajeel-kun? -Dijo Juvia mientras tomaba lugar a su lado

-¿Que es lo que quieres? -Pregunto gruñon

-¿Quiero saber lo que te sucede? -Juvia le puso una mano sobre su hombro

-Tu noviesito empezo esto, es su culpa

-No, Juvia quiere saberlo todo ¿Que te esta pasando ultimamente? Me han dicho que escapas de clase, que hablaste con Levy solo para experimentar y me han dicho que peleas muy seguido. Siempre lo haces cada ve que algo te sucede. Por favor cuentamelo

Gajeel no respondio

-¿Fue aqui cierto? -Pregunto Juvia -Aun lo recuerdo. Me sentia sola, estaba tan triste que camine hasta este lugar, yo solo queria alejarme de lo que me rodeaba, mi familia, de aquellos que me molestaba y de los amigos que nunca pude hacer. Ese dia llore tantas lagrimas como pude. Continue durante mucho tiempo hasta que vi a un pequeño niño que tambien se acerco a los rios a llorar. Eras tu, un pequeño niño que habia perdido a su madre. Hablamos, te cante mi cancion favorita, eso nos calmo y nos conectamos, a partir de ese dia estuvimos juntos en las buenas y en las malas sin importar lo que nos pasara. Recuerdas "Mi angelito"

... -Gajeel seguia sin responder, bajo la mirada y le dio la espalda

-Ya veo ¿eso es lo que quieres? -Juvia sonrio- Aqui lo tienes

Juvia abrazo a Gajeel por la espalda y le comenzo a cantar su cancion favorita, hizo una pausa, lo beso en su mejilla, le dijo "Te quiero", Juvia lo abrao aun mas fuerte y continuo cantando. Tras unos momentos paso

-Gracias -Dijo Gajeel con una voz ahogada mientra comenzaba a llorar -Gracias Juvia -Gajeel, el hombre de hierro comenzo a llorar cada vez mas fuerte

-Mi pequeño -Juvia volteo lo volteo para que pudiera llorar en su pecho

Despues de un momento para que pudiera llorar Juvia le invito a comer en una pasteleria

-Gracias Juvia -Dijo mientras trataba de calmar su respiracion

-No te preocupes, ahora cuentame lo que te molesta -Salieron de la pasteleria y procedieron a comer en un parque -¿Que te sucede Gajeel-kun?

-Tuve el peor año de mi vida -Respiro profundamente y continuo -Digo, me dolio perder a mi madre pero al menos te encontre, este año, cuando me dolio no sabia que hacer sentia que nadie me queria y por eso queria comenzar a salir con alguien, porque queria sentirme querido

-Pero yo te quiero, tu lo sabes. ¿Por que sentias eso?

-Porque hace meses dejaste de prestarme atencion -Respiro profundamente y aguanto las lagrimas que tenia -Desde que Gray es tu novio senti que la unica persona que se preocupaba por mi y me queria me habia dejado. Me dolio, por eso busque desesperadamente alguien que me quisiera. El dia de hoy, cuando Gray me dijo que no merecia a Levy, pense en cuando me alejo de ti, pense en lo furioso que me puse cuando te aparto de mi

-Lo lamento, yo no tenia idea, lamento haberle prestado tanta atencion. Perdoname Gajeel-kun

-No tienes porue disculparte, no hiciste nada malo

-Claro que si, descuide a mi mejor amigo -Juvia le paso su mano por el cuello -Volvamos a como era antes. Saldremos como antes y volveremos a contarnos todo ¿eso te haria sentir mejor?

-Gracias Juvia -Se recargo sobre ella y cerro sus ojos -Gracias

Gray estaba caminando solo por el parque, despues de todo, Juvia no pudo acompañarlo hoy. Mientras caminaba vio a Juvia sentada y a Gajeel recargado sobre ella

-¿Que?. Imposible, ella no haria eso -Gray se acerco rapidamente -Que es est... -Antes de terminar de hablar vio lo que sucedia, aquel hombre que lo habia golpeado, ahora tenia lagrimas y unos ojos rojos que trato de cubrir inmediatamente. Se quedo viendo alli, sin poder creer lo que veia. De hecho habia creido que Juvia lo engaño y fue a comprobarlo, pero esto lo dejo en shock

Pasado un momento Gajeel se disculpo por golpearlo, solo estaba enojado, no entro en detalles, solo le dijo que fue por haberle quitado a su mejor amiga. Eso tranquilizo a Gray, "mejor amiga". Ahora y despues de secarse las lagrimas procedio a pedirle un favor

-Tengo que disculparme con Levy, no pude terminar de hablar. Por favor Gray -Gajeel paso a inclinarse hacia el

-¿Eh? -Gray no podia terminar de comprender lo que sucedia -No se que pueda hacer, yo no la conozco en persona

-Por favor Gray-sama -Juvia puso unos ojos suplicantes

-Bah, vere que puedo hacer. Te aviso que logro -Gray se alejo para dejarlos solos y comenzo a marcar a Natsu -Oye, necesito que hagas algo por mi

Comenzo a explicar que Gajeel no era tan malo, que no podia explicarlo pero necesitaba hablar con Levy

-¿Que? No sueñes, no lo hare. Por mas que lo digas no puedo creer que el sea bueno -El pelirrosa se negaba a creer que el podia ser bueno, y siendo justos tenia razon, seria dificil de creer

-Mira bien, o vas y lo hace o le digo a Lucy de lo tuyo con Lisana. De seguro a ella le agradara saber todo lo que ustedes pasararon ¿Que dices?

Momentos despues

-Lucy, hola querida, soy Natsu, podria hacerme un favor -Hablo unos momentos con ella y logro hacer que Levy esperara en un parque para que Gajeel pudiera hablar con ella -Muy bien, gracias -colgo y madijo para si mismo "maldito Gray"

Natsu le explico el plan a Gray, este le pidio que fueran juntos para a Juvia y al final a Gajeel. Ahora Gajeel se preparaba para volver a verla, pero algo le molestaba. una gran duda

-¿La merezco? -Gajeel se cuestionaba, ni siquiera el sabia que hacer -Es cierto, soy malo, tenemos muchas diferencias y la conoci por razones egoistas ¿Porque deberia verla de nuevo?

Todos pensaron un momento. Juvia se le acerco

-¿que sientes por ella? -La peliazul comenzo a acariciar su cabello -Solo se sincero ¿Que sientes?

-Bueno, yo -Se detuvo para pensar un momento y recordo lo que habia pasado con ella -La quiero. Es cierto que la conoci solo para sentirme querido pero, me di cuenta de que me gusta, cada pequeño detalle, ella me gusta -Gajeel se veia decidido -Lo hare, ire ahora mismo por ella

-Detente -Aquella peliazul se acerco, le dio un abrazo, un momento despues lo solto y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Suerte Gajeel, ve por ella

-Si, lo hare -Se apresuro en llegar y encontrarla

-Crece tan rapido -Juvia sonreia mientras lo veia irse -Suerte mi angelito

En el parque Levy estaba esperando y debes en cuando recordaba lo sucedido ese dia y reprimia un llanto

-Que idiota -Levy queria enojarse, asi seria mas facil olvidarlo, pero nolo conseguia, El realmente habia llegado a su corazon

-Levy -llego rapidamente y comenzo a hablar rapidamente para que no tuviera iempo de regañarlo -Me gustas de acuerdo, lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero tampoco te menti. Levy eres hermosa, aunque no fuera el motivo por el que te hable, si lo pense en cuanto te vi

-Gajeel, no creas que eso hara que te perdone -Se dio la vuelta y comenzo a irse

-¿Porque estas enojada conmigo?

-Me mentiste y me usaste -La pequeña se detuvo y lo miro frente a frente

-No, no te menti, si eres hermosa, si me agradas, si me gustas. Desde que comenzamos a hablar tu entraste en mi corazon. Podrias darme otra oportunidad. Insultame si lo quieres, pero peleare por ti si es necesario. No miento Levi ¡Te quiero!

Levy no podia reaccionar, se quedo pensando

-Yo tambien te quiero cabeza de Hierro -Levy se alegro tanto que dejo escapar unas lagrimas de dolor y felicidad que tenia desde esa mañana -Vamos a comer pizza

Esa noche comieron pizza hasta tarde, Gajeel se disculpo tanto como pudo y le conto sus motivos, se rieron de lo tonto que se vieron al reencontrarse y por ultimo Gajeel se olvido de algo que tenia que peguntar

-Levy ¿Serias mi novia?

se quedo callada un momento pero sabia la respuesta, asi que en lugar de decircelo se lo demostro. Se acerco y le dio un peueño beso

-¿Que haces? -Gajeel se puso como un tomate

-Mira quien es el tomate ahora. tengo que contarle a Lucy que MI Novio -Lo dijo de una manera alegre y emocionada -MI NOVIO es un tomate

-Oye -Gajeel paso a ponerse cada vez mas rojo -Me averguenzas

-Gihi. Te quiero Gajeel -Se acerco

-Te quiero Levy -Ahora Gajeel es el que tomo la iniciativa en el beso

Bien, creo que eso basta. Podria poner algo como una cita triple pero seria demasiado. Es lo malo de los finales. No puedes encontrar uno lo suficientemente bueno porque te deja con ganas de mas, o especifica demasiado el prologo. Bueno, en lo personal siento que le falto y que me centre demasiado en otros temas, pero bueno se me cababa el tiempo. Recuerden, no se apuren en escribir, tomense su tiempo y en especial cuidado si escriben a las 4:00 a.m. Cambiando el tema, yo queria llegar a esta parte. Ahora procedere a decirles la razon o inspiracion de escribir esta historia.

Soy Gajeel, no en realidad, no me crio un dragon. Quiero decir, es una metafora de mi dolor y algunas de mis desiciones. Claramente no es totalmente igual a la historia, como Juvia por ejemplo, pero el punto es el mismo. Un hombre tan solitario que busco novia solo para no sentirse solo

¿Que opinan ustedes, esta bien lo que hizo Gajeel?

¿Harian lo mismo?

Lamento este final pero no puedo eviarlo, quisiera borrarlo pero antes debo de tratar de entender mis propias acciones. En fin gracias por pasar y diganme

¿Esta bien haberse quedado con Levy aunque inicio por esas razones?


End file.
